battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
G3
The G3 is a battle rifle produced and manufactured by German smalls arms producer Heckler & Koch. It is a selective-fire weapon chambred for the 7.62x51mm NATO cartridge, is typically fed from a 20-round detachable box magazine, and has a fire rate of 500 to 600 rounds per minute depending on variant. There are 4 variants of the G3 that currently exist. The most recent one is the A4 variant. The G3 is the basis for many small arms produced by H&K such as the MP5 series of submachine guns. The G3 is available for use in the games Battlefield 2 and Battlefield: Bad Company 2. Battlefield 2 ' ' The G3 is the Tier 1 unlock for the Assault class in Battlefield 2. The Rifle itself is more powerful than the default weapons (as the weapon is a Battle Rifle which uses full-sized Rifle rounds), however it is made significantly less attractive by the smaller magazine capacity (only 20 rounds compared to 30 for the other weapons) and lack of a Grenade Launcher attachment (although in some situations standard grenades can be more useful). Battlefield: Bad Company 2 The G3 is a battle rifle in Battlefield: Bad Company 2, and uncommon due to the rank required for it and the fact that it's obsolete in rate of fire and accuracy compared to most weapons (e.x. assault rifles, LMG's, SMG's) All four classes in BFBC2 can use this weapon as it is not class specific. It uses a 20 round magazine, and has a fully automatic fire mode in game. It has a low fire rate combined with high power and decent accuracy. These attributes make it very effective at medium range. However, the kick causes the G3 to lose accuracy very quickly in fully automatic fire, and should be used in one to two-shot bursts at medium-long range. Although that is not a problem as two 2 bullet or one 4 bullet burst would drop an opponent at long range Online it is unlocked at Rank 22; it is a glitch however, as the ingame menu reads it is unlocked at Rank 26. It has been proven that when this gun is shot from a crouched position it is more accurate due to the lower recoil. The G3 is one of the weapons that has a 50% recoil decrease when crouching making crouching a better option for long range targets. The G3 is best fired semi-automatically or 4 round bursts as this eliminates recoil and improves power and accuracy at the same time. Magnum ammunition is a very good choice on this gun as it gives it a 3-shot kill instead of 4 at close range. Using this weapon is a great way to get xp with any class that you don't feel comfortable with. For example, if you don't feel any of the lower level snipers are to your liking, you can equip this gun and still gain xp as Recon, allowing later sniper rifles to be unlocked with relative ease. However, most players will probably have unlocked all weapons for all kits by the time the G3 is unlocked, nullifying this usage. Although, many players will not use the weapon at all in liking to other class specific weapons as it has proabably the highest learning curve of the game. It has dark sights, somewhat bad recoil, accuracy, reload time, magazine size, and bad hit deviation. Trivia *When it was in service, it was kept to semi-auto due to the uncontrollable recoil encountered when firing the weapon. *The G3 is still used today mainly as a marksman weapon attached with optics. *In real life, the G3 had its own proprietary under-barrel grenade launcher, the HK79. *The model ingame is the G3A3 Slimline which has the non-polymer wewe that is featured in later models. *The G3 was used as a DMR in the movie Sniper Category:Unlockable weapons in Battlefield 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield Category:Assault Rifles Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2